28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah
Hannah is Frank's teenage daughter, a survivor of the Rage Virus after it originally decimated Great Britain, and one of the Manchester Three. Biography Hannah apparently had a mother who, it is implied, died during or before the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus. After the Infection broke out, Hannah and her father, Frank, hid from the Infected in their flat and put battery-powered Christmas lights up on the flat window to alert any other uninfected survivors in the city. ''28 Days Later (film) One night twenty-nine days into the Original Outbreak, when survivors Jim and Selena came, Hannah refused to let them into the flat until Frank killed the pursuing Infected and returned. Frank offered the two survivors refuge in his flat with him and a quiet and somewhat suspicious Hannah. The next day, following a radio recording, Hannah and her father, Selena and Jim headed in Frank's taxi towards the Forty-Second Blockade outside of Manchester in search of "the answer to Infection." During the journey, as Selena's softer side emerged, she began to bond with Hannah. When one of the taxi's tires was flattened in a tunnel beneath the River Thames, Hannah managed to replace it moments before a horde of Infected could reach the cab. The group later raided a supermarket for food, and a burger shack in the countryside for fuel before resting at an old castle ruin for the night. During the night, Hannah got Frank to let her take half a sleeping pill to sleep. The following day, Hannah and the group resumed their journey to Manchester, and arrived at the Forty-Second Blockade to find it ruined and abandoned. When Frank accidentally became infected, he told Hannah that he loved her, before pushing a scared and worried Hannah away from him and into Selena's arms. As the Rage Virus overwhelmed Frank, Selena screamed at Jim to kill him despite Hannah's protests, until two of the surviving soldiers emerged from hiding, and shot and killed Frank as Hannah, Jim and Selena watched. Jim, Selena and a grief-stricken Hannah were then taken by the soldiers to the Worsley House nearby in the woods, where they were greeted by Major Henry West and ofered sanctuary at the mansion with the soldiers. That night, Hannah was present at dinner with Jim, Selena and the soldiers but refused to get over her father's death. Shortly afterwards, Jim tried to flee the Worsley House with Hannah and Selena upon discovering that the soldiers planned to force Selena and Hannah into sexual slavery, but Jim was knocked out and Hannah and Selena were taken captive by the men. The next day, the soldiers forced Hannah and Selena into red dresses to sexually appease the men, but Selena was able to give Hannah sleeping pills while they were alone in the bathroom to make the experience less traumatic for Hannah. That night, Hannah predicted to Jones that the soldiers would all die, and moments later the infected Mailer broke into the house and attacked Clifton. Hannah then tried to escape the Worsley House with Selena, but Mitchell and Bedford returned to the mansion and recaptured the two. Mitchell lead Hannah and Selena upstairs, and Hannah wandered off and escaped into the bathroom. The infected Clifton entered the room, but Hannah avoided being found by him by hiding behind a mirror. She later met back up with Jim and Selena, and the three retreated from the Infected to Frank's taxi in the grounds, where they found a vengeful Major West waiting. When West shot Jim, Hannnah drove the taxi backwards into the pursuing Mailer, who smashed through the rear window and dragged Major West out of the taxi and back into the Worsley House. Leaving Major West to be killed by Mailer, Hannah, Jim and Selena then fled from the mansion and took a dying Jim to an abandoned hospital, where Selena was able to save him. The trio then took shelter at a remote cottage in west Cumbria, where Selena began using pieces of fabric to make giant banners spelling out 'hello' to any passing aircraft, and Hannah started laying the banners out in the field outside. Twenty-eight days after escaping the Worsley House, Hannah, Jim and Selena added the last piece to the banners in the fields outside the cottage, as a Finnish jet flew by overhead and noticed their message. A helicopter apparently arrived a short time later and rescued the trio. 28 Days Later (comic series) After Jim, Hannah and Selena were rescued, they were taken to France and were remembered as the Manchester Three. After Jim was arrested for the deaths of Major West and his men, Selena and Hannah were released and Hannah was apparently taken into German foster care. Captain Stiles announced his intention to kill her when finished with Selena, but never had the chance. Personality Hannah is a young, spirited and adventurous person, and appeared to have a close bond with Selena. She is also very resourceful and extremely brave, and loved her father deeply. She can also be very stupid at times like when she thought Jim was infected and also when she keeps making the soldiers angry by saying they will die. Trivia *It is said that in the original script for ''28 Days Later, Hannah was to be killed by the infected Clifton in the Worsley House when she was by the mirror in the bathroom, and her last words were going to be "Oh, shit." *Hannah, with the soldiers, announced his intention to return to bury his father's body, but it is unknown if she finally had the opportunity to do it. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors